Sailor Moon: Survival
by Tahlia
Summary: Serena and her friends, along with Darien and his friends, are all cruising around the Caribbean on a school camp. All goes well until they are left behind on a deserted island.


Basically, Serena, the Inner scouts, Darien and his friends, are all on a 'school camp' in the Caribbean. They all get the chance to off onto a small island, but must be back by a certain time or they'll miss the ship. Read as the adventure unfolds!!  
  
* * *  
  
Day One  
  
"Ooh! Are we getting off too?" Serena asked, watching the people file off the ship.  
  
"No, Serena. You're staying here. We're going off," Raye commented sarcastically.  
  
"Oh…okay!" Serena chirped, as Raye, Lita, Mina, Ami and the guys followed everyone off the ship.  
  
"5…4…3…2…" Raye counted rhythmically. "1……"  
  
"WAAAAITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the familiar cry came.  
  
"Always a pleasure to have you join us, Meatball Head," Darien chuckled.  
  
"Why…are…you…always soooo mean to me… Darieeeen!" Serena wailed, eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Because you so easy to tease!"  
  
"Gahhhh…" Serena muttered.  
  
"Serena, why do you have your bunny rabbit with you?" Ami asked curiously.  
  
Serena looked down at the huge stuffed animal and giggled nervously.  
  
"Oh…hey there little fella!"  
  
"Come on you guys! We're gonna be late!" Raye chided, walking briskly, or as briskly as someone could in 3 inch high heels, away over the sand.  
  
"Raye…" Chad queried.  
  
"Hmm?" Raye asked, looking up.  
  
"How the HELL can you walk in those shoes? And on sand?!?!"  
  
The girls facefaulted and fell to the ground in utter disbelief.  
  
"Boys…" Lita muttered, shaking her head sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I'm sick of all the sand and the sea and I want to go home. But most of all I want a nice, hot, BATH!!" Serena complained, stomping her foot.  
  
"Well, the boat should be leaving right about… now," calculated Ami.  
  
"Now, the boat is just around here… uh oh… the… the…"Lita stuttered.  
  
"Boat?" Mina suggested helpfully.  
  
"Uh… boat? Guys… what boat!? I can't see a boat…" Serena said, bringing her hand to her forehead and scanning the horizon.  
  
"That's the point… IT'S GONE!" Lita cried.  
  
"Oh… that isn't good is it?" Mina asked innocently, twirling a strand of blonde hair.  
  
"No it isn't! That means we're… *sniff* … stuck here!!" Serena wailed.  
  
"Well… well… we can't stand here all day… we should… um… I know we learnt about this somewhere… we should… look for shelter… yeah, that's it! Shelter!" Lita cried triumphantly.  
  
"Lita, where are we going to find shelter!? It's not like there's any civilisation here! It's not like we're going to find a damn hotel!" Raye snapped.  
  
"There might be! Maybe if we just look… um… over… um… there!" Mina said cheerfully, pointing in a random direction, namely the sea.  
  
"Mina, darling… that's the Ocean," Ami soothed.  
  
"Oh… so it is! You learn something new everyday!"  
  
"So where are those good for nothing boys? I'm tired, and a campfire isn't going to magically appear all by itself! So we need them to make it for us, while we have a dip in the ocean, paint our toenails, brush our hair…" Serena listed, counting them off on her fingers.  
  
"Hullo girls! Where's the boat?" Ken asked, appearing out of the undergrowth with the rest of the guys in tow.  
  
"Argh! We've already BEEN through this!" Raye shouted, throwing up her hands in frustration.  
  
"The long and the short of it, guys, is we're stranded here, and we need to make camp. Fast. And since you guys are the macho type, you'll all know how to do this!" Ami explained, smiling cheerfully and sitting down on a rock.  
  
"Stranded? Are you sure?" Andrew asked, looking around skeptically.  
  
"Of course we're SURE! Would be we standing here if we weren't!? We aren't exactly going to hand around for YOU four, are we!" Raye said, looking at the rest of the girls and laughing.  
  
"… Pick some flowers, drink coconut milk… go to the gym…" Serena droned on, still listing all the things to do.  
  
"Serena, there isn't a gym on this island," Raye interrupted.  
  
"Go to the gym, have a spa…"  
  
"There isn't a spa either."  
  
"Dump our clothes at the dry cleaners…"  
  
"There isn't one of those either…" Raye sighed, shaking her head in despair.  
  
"Well what kind of island IS THIS!?!?" Serena cried.  
  
"A normal one…"  
  
"Oh. Okay then. So no mall?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"No mall," Raye said solemnly.  
  
"Damn… how was I suppose to know what a island's like? It wasn't exactly like I've ever been on one before… well, not one without a mall, and a gym, and a dry cleaners…"  
  
"We get the picture, Sere."  
  
"What picture?" Mina asked, looking around in bewilderment.  
  
"There isn't a picture…"  
  
"But you just said—"  
  
"There is NO PICTURE! Now what are you guys going to do about us being stranded here!?" Raye demanded, turning around to glare at the boys. Raye turned around and around in a circle, finally catching sight of the guys, half a mile up the beach.  
  
"Now how'd they get there?" she asked in astonishment.  
  
"Um… flew?" Mina suggested.  
  
"Well come on girls, hike up your skirts—" Ami started.  
  
"If my skirt goes any higher, it'd be up around my waist," Lita intervened smoothly.  
  
"—and let's—"  
  
"Yeah, that's what happens when you wear your skirt six inches above your knees!" Raye replied smugly.  
  
"—get going!" Ami finished, smiling proudly.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, the girls arrived where the guys had started to make camp. Panting, looking very tired and complaining about how long it takes to walk half a mile in high heels, the girls collapsed in the soft sand.  
  
"Hey… we were wondering where you'd go to," Chad commented, hoisting a pile of palm leaves over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well, you'd take a hell of a lot longer if you were in high heels and had to walk up a beach!" Raye snapped.  
  
"And besides, do you know what it's like to wear a skirt ending six inches above your knees? It's soooo impractical!" Lita babbled, happily.  
  
"You just won't stop talking about that DAMN skirt of yours, will you Lita?" Raye giggled.  
  
"I'm quite proud of it actually!"  
  
"Well while you girls were babbling on about the lack of spas and gyms on this island, us males were confiding in the 'macho law survival manual'—" Darien started.  
  
"You have a manual?" Ami asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, while we're building this five-star camp, you girls can empty your pockets and see if you can provide for us in any way."  
  
"Sure thing… Wait… ALL our pockets? You want us to empty ALL our pockets?!" Serena asked, shrilly.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good thing, Dare?" Andrew laughed, walking past carrying a log with Ken.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend in a looong time…" Ken added.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I mean, look what they're wearing. They can't have that many pockets…"  
  
The girls looked briefly at their miniscule skirts, then at each other, exchanging evil looks.  
  
"Well…… If you're sure…" Serena shrugged.  
  
The guys watched in awe and amazement, as the girls emptied the contents of their tiny little Gucci handbags, onto the sand.  
  
"Whoa… how much stuff do you have in there?" Darien asked, shocked at the range of skin care and beauty products.  
  
"Oh, well this isn't the least of it. This is just our everyday itinerary," Mina supplied helpfully.  
  
The guys disappeared from view as the pile steadily got higher and higher. One by one the girls finished and looked up from the pile.  
  
Chad walked over, grabbed a bag and peered intently into it. He raised his gaze to the pile of cosmetics, and then back to the bag. He flung it into the air, half-hoping that it would inflate and reveal the girls' secrets.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you did a good job." Chad shrugged. "You should all be removalists!"  
  
"Me??? A removalist? And spoil all my existing chances of becoming a bride?" Serena cried.  
  
"I mean, she might break a nail or something dreadful like that! Like getting a split end!" Mina nodded, knowledgeably, waving around a piece of hair with her manicured fingernails.  
  
"I don't know them. I swear I don't!" Ami pleaded, standing next to her own equally high pile.  
  
"Yeah… well, why don't you girls make them into piles… like things that are edible and things that aren't…" Darien said slowly.  
  
"Oh! Okay, so we put the Napoleon Make-up water over here…. And our Evian Water in an Aerosol Can over here… and our make-up over here, that'll take a while… and the other stuff, such as spare clothes, over there!" Mina chirped, making a lot of smaller piles around the bigger ones.  
  
"Yeah, and Serena? You should probably put your bunny rabbit near the fire," Raye remarked evilly.  
  
"That's a good idea—hey! We are NOT roasting my bunny rabbit!!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Bunny Rabbit marshmallows… he he he…" Darien chuckled.  
  
"Darieeeeeeeeenn!"  
  
"Okay, people! You girls are going to make your little, err… big piles, and we are going to make a fire, look for food, and generally abide by the macho law. Okay?" Andrew asked hopefully. The girls nodded and set to work, while the guys walked off into the palm trees.  
  
(AN: Yes, I purposely skipped Day Two, otherwise this story would be too long)  
  
1 Day Three  
  
"I can't believe we've been stuck on this stupid island for three days… it feels like three years!!" Mina cried dramatically.  
  
"Hey, come on you girls, you're living here in the lap of luxury, on a deserted Caribbean island, with four gorgeous guys, what more could you want!?" Chad asked with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"What more could I WANT!?!? What more could I WANT!??!?!??!?!?!" Mina shrieked.  
  
"Uh… I think that was a bad question…" Ken said slowly, backing away from the steaming blonde.  
  
"WANT!? For a START, I want, a… a…um… well. For a start I want a… a… a… volley ball!" Mina cried triumphantly.  
  
"A volley ball?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes, a volley ball!"  
  
"You want a Volley Ball…" Andrew drawled.  
  
"Yes! A Volley Ball…" Mina concluded uncertainly, backing away from Andrew who was walking steadily towards her.  
  
"Come here you," Andrew laughed, grabbing Mina round her waist and kissing her.  
  
"Eww, eww eww!" Serena exclaimed, shielding her eyes with her hands and backing away, and smashing into Darien's muscular chest. "Uh-oh…"  
  
"Going somewhere Meatball Head?" he asked, turning her around and starting to kiss her.  
  
"Uh oh," said Ami. "I don't like where this is going…"  
  
Raye was swept into Chad's arms and, likewise, Lita into Ken's, where they were both ruthlessly kissed.  
  
"I reeeeeally don't like where this is going… If this was a movie, or a story, this would be the point where we get attacked by some strange guy with a hook for a hand. Or… the boat would come," Ami babbled uncomfortably. The sound of a foghorn blared through her random thoughts.  
  
"I take it they're going for number two…"  
  
The couples didn't seem to notice the foghorn, or Ami telling them to break it up, or the people who had now made it out onto the island and were walking towards them.  
  
"Guys! Head Master… Head… Master! Look! Head—" Ami stage whispered, pointing with wild movements to the teacher who was making her way towards them.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Would you PLEASE break it up!" the stern teacher demanded.  
  
"—Master." Ami finished, sighing and rubbing her temples.  
  
"If it weren't enough that you jigged getting on the ship, we find you all standing here, kissing like there's no tomorrow! And look at the disarray that your clothes and belonging are in, well I'm. I'm ashamed of you all!"  
  
"Me!?" Ami shrieked. "I had NOTHING to do with it!!" 


End file.
